The present invention relates to a coupling release assembly comprising a sliding sleeve and a coupling bearing wherein the fixed bearing ring is connected to a radially directed flange of the sliding sleeve and the rotating bearing ring has a contact surface for the coupling lever.
Coupling release assemblies are not new per se. In accordance with one prior known arrangement shown in German Patent DE-OS No. 2,811,195, the coupling bearing is connected with the sliding sleeve by means of an L-shaped elastic ring disposed on the radially outwardly oriented edge of the pressure plate and encompassing a flange on the fixed bearing ring. This assembly has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, this arrangement is somewhat difficult to assemble by reason of the fact that the elastic ring must be deformed when snapped onto the corresponding parts of the coupling bearing and the sliding sleeve.
With the foregoing in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupling release assembly of the above mentioned type which is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement wherein a simple and secure connection of the coupling bearing with the sliding sleeve is achieved. To this end a socket is mounted on the mantle surfaces of the flanges of the sliding sleeve. The socket is of generally U-shaped cross section and is divided in an axial direction into a pair of half shells which are connected in a radial direction with the sliding sleeve or the bearing ring and wherein the radially inwardly directed sides are arranged to contact with a predetermined prestress the surfaces of the exterior ring and/or the sliding sleeve. By this arrangement, there is provided a simple connection of the sliding sleeve with the coupling bearing which can be accomplished with comparatively few manipulations. Further, this type of connection allows a certain amount of radial play of the coupling bearing so that it can adjust itself in a precise central position in relation to the tongue ends of the coupling membrane spring.